Knowing
by SilverGoldsun - Night.And.Day
Summary: A mysterious girl washes up on the beach of La Push after a terrible ferry boat accident. Who is she Will there be imprint? Where does Alice fit into all of this? She knows things even you probly would never have known. This is my first fanfiction.SethxOC
1. 10 feet under

**This chapter is dedicated to the many other authors on fanfiction who inspired me to write a story.**

**I only own the girl whoes name you will find out in the next chapter**

**Prologue - Knowing**

I can't believe I didn't see this coming. As if a small, old, rickety ferry could really hold all 168 of us. It was a mad house. People were screaming. Everything was a disaster. Technically just imagine the Titanic all over again but not as big.

It was a Thursday night and I was heading over to somewhere in Seattle to visit my uncle. It's been years since I'd seen him so I'm like jumping up and down in my seat on the boat. When. The boat started to creak and stall, all the assistants said everything was fine but it was not. See that is like my sixth sense, I just know when something's wrong or if a disaster is going to happen, like now.

Fifteen minutes later were all in the water I'm guessing 83 dead, 20 drowning, 6 with lifejackets, and 49 swimming around frantically trying to get on a raft or something that floats. But then there's me, the one person who actually stays calm just treading water. Unfortunately that doesn't last long as I'm getting 'that' feeling again but this one if different from the other one. I can see what's going to happen. And it's not good, like always.

You can pretty well guess what I would be seeing. Were in the ocean, in the middle of no where, with hundreds of people, and blood every where. Now what do you think would come at a time like this?

~*~*~*~

"No!" I screamed when the vision was over. Sharks. There were sharks everywhere, but no one saw them but me. One by one people were being pulled under water. "Look, dolphins." A woman on the raft hollered. "No!" I screamed again. "There not dolphins, there sharks!" But no one listened. I couldn't take it any more I had to get away from here if I wanted to live. I started swimming when something brushed against my leg, before I knew what was happening I was under.

This can't be happening; the shark pulled and pulled probably leaving a huge gash in my leg. Then nothing. Where had the shark gone? Something pierced me through the side of my stomach. Great, I was going to die from drowning, blood loss, and a shark eating me. Oh how did I get so lucky?

I could see red running every where from my stomach and leg. I only had one chance I thought when my sixth sense came in again. It was trying to warn me. Only one chance something kept chanting in my head.

I kicked. Thank you mother for forcing me into that military tracking, survival, and self defense class. The shark looked stunned for a second. There was my change. I swam.

It was torture trying to find the surface, for all I know I could be swimming further down. I broke the surface and would have sung. But I kind of needed to swim. I checked my watch, and by the direction of the hands I should head south.

The sharks had vanished by now and there was nothing left but body parts floating around in the water and some people still alive on the rafts, or they were lucky like me and didn't get eating. Hmm never would have thought in a million years I would have to say that sentence.

~*~*~*~

It was completely dark. The stars were beginning to show, and there was the promise of a glow from a moon that had not risen. There had been hundreds of people on the ferry, but now the sounds of voices had diminished to practically nothing.

She felt the cool, smooth touch of a jellyfish gently brush against her in the current, causing a prickly burning across the front of her thighs and on the top of her left foot. If she was at the beach, she would have doused the wound in vinegar. She would have gotten out of the water immediately and nursed her rash for days.

Instead she distracted herself from the ache by looking up at the stars. She leaned back and sculled with her hands. No sense in waiting around to be rescued so she set off south and began to swim.

As her eyes became accustomed to the night sky, more stars slowly appeared, until there was a blanket of them over her. She wondered what the other galaxies would be like; there would be millions of suns. It was life that struggled, that evolved, that tried to pass on bit of itself to the next generation. If it was intelligent life, it probably loved, it knew family, it suffered sadness, diseases or even war?

She looked at her watch, still to dark to see the time. Well, maybe she had successfully passed all of four minutes solving the mystery of life. She wondered how much longer she would have to wait.

She focused on the stars again, and one little point of light moved down in a streak. For a fraction of a second she thought it was a plane, but it was clearly a shooting star. Half a minute later, another. The longer she looked, the more she saw. A beautiful light show, hundreds of miles away. No, not really a light show. These were bits of rock or dust, burning into nothing as they traveled through the earth's atmosphere. They were lifeless meteors that cared nothing for her. They weren't shooting for her; they weren't shooting for any human beings. They had shot long before humans were on earth, and they would keep shooting long after humans were gone.

She turned onto her stomach and started breaststroke. She could swim for miles doing it. The moon was shinning to its fullest, the stars were bright, but, there was nothing. No one, no where, no shore, no chance.

It's had been hours of swimming. She could clearly see her watch now. It was 5:55 a.m. wow triple five. Some one would find here. So she did the only thing she could, she kept swimming.

~*~*~*~

Another hour had passed, and still; nothing.

She was so tired, and just wanted to rest. Wait! There was something. Something green and brown. Land! She wanted to scream for joy, but wait it must be like in the desert when you want to see something and then it's not there, yeah hallucinating, I must be hallucinating. But still if there is something there that's my only chance. It was getting bigger by the minute she could see a taller part of it that looked like a cliff. And flatter area beside it. A beach, that mush be a beach. "Come on girl, stop thinking that way it's probably nothing." "Yeah, but what if it is?" "Just keep swimming."

She swam till it felt like she was going to pass out by now she could make out shapes like trees, sand, a cliff. But no one was there. "Oh yeah, duh. It's like six in the morning."

While she was swimming she decided to sing one of the songs she wrote (AN/ I so did not write this song you can thank the real singer for it) 'Bring Me to Life'.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

That was the first song she ever wrote. (AN/ you should really check it out). By this time she was so close to land she could almost reach it. A little more and she would be there. "Come on, you can do it!" She told her self over and over. Finally she reached the shore of the beach where the waves broke away from the ocean. She reached the sand and collapsed on the beach. She looked down and almost screamed. Blood. There was blood all over her coming from her legs and stomach. She was going to die there would be no point in calling for help. She would soon slip away into darkness.

A wolf's howl broke her out of her thoughts oh joy. Now to add to my list of ways I'm going to die would be eaten by a wolf to Oh My God how more dramatic can this get.

A small Sandy coloured wolf stepped out of the tree line starring at me, I wonder if he's going to eat me now? The wolf looked almost sickened my the sight of me. It turned around and started trotting back into the forest. "Please, don't go." I called out to it. It looked back at me and then disappeared into the forest. I was so weak by then I could barley see anything. Everything was a blur.

Before I completely got sucked into the blackness I saw three shirtless men run out form the woods over to me. I could hardly make out there conversation. The blackness was winning, it would take over soon. "Paul, go get Carlisle! Seth, help me look her over to see if we can help till they get back!" The one named Seth kneeled down beside me and looked over my stomach while the other one whose name I have no clue looked at my leg. Seth gasped when he rolled up my shirt a little bit. The other man came over to look and had the same reaction. I'm guessing they could see teeth marks all over me and probably a tooth still in me. Seth gently slid his hand over the teeth marks and stopped in one spot. He took hold of something and it came out. "Sam, look!" Ah so all mighty rulers name was Sam I would have chosen something on the lines of Fred or Dutch. "It's a shark tooth. Paul better get here fast….." but that was all I heard before I was completely consumed by darkness.

**So how did you guys like it? This is my first fanfiction. Leave reviews and tell me if you think I should go on. And thank you again to all my author friends who inspired me. So go click that Review button before she sharks desend. LOL i used sharks in stead of wol......yeah you don't really care do you?**


	2. Drawing Blood Through Sun

**I would like to thank stonecoldheart27 for helpign me out. Thx**

**I don't own Twilight just her**

**Seth's POV**

Ugh, patrol. The most boring thing on the face of the planet. Sam, Paul, and me were running the boarder for three more hours. We picked up a new vampire scent over two weeks ago but nothing so far.

Probably ran off from our smells or the awesome-ness of me. Still if he comes back, He's Goin' Down!

'_Nose to the ground, pup' _

'_I'm not that little, so don't go around calli…'_

The wind shifted directions, flowing from the ocean towards me. Something wasn't right; there was a mystical almost like the smell of rainy mist and, blood? _'Sam, someone's hurt, can I go check it out?' _

I didn't wait for an answer because another gust of wind picked up and there was a stronger sent of blood in the air. I was running as fast as I could to find the source of the blood. Maybe a vampire did this to someone, but then I would have smelt the vampire first. Them and there sickly sweet scent.

~*~*~*~

I was about four minutes away from first beach. _'Sam, should we get Carlisle? It smells like a lot of blood?' _What if they were already dead? _'Probably won't need the bloodsucker, Seth.'_

I was almost at the forest's edge. The smell was so strong by now. I was only a couple paces away. _'Be careful Seth.'_ Sam and his over protective-ing-ness. I was soon about to find what the source was.

~*~*~*~

It was terribly sickening the sight of the girl lying on the beach. _'Sam, Paul, come quick!'_ I walked a bit out of the forest to get a better look at her. She was lying covered in her own blood, clothes were torn to shreds, but through all the bad things you could see, she was very beautiful. _'Were almost there Seth'_ Sam thought ran through my head. Her eyes lingered towards me and traced down my body, I had to go back and phase. I quickly trotted back into the cover of bush when I heard a faint. "Please, don't go." It sounded like bells calling out to me. I looked back with my most apologetic expression on my face and left.

I met Sam and Paul by the tree where I phased not long ago. They phased down and through on a pair of old cut off jeans. We all ran out to the girl lying on the beach. She was laying half in and out of the water. The area in the water she way by had turned a reddish water colour and the sand beneath her was a dark red.

Sam looked really taken back by her. "Paul, go get Carlisle! Seth, help me look her over to see if we can help till they get back!"

I kneeled down beside her stomach where her clothes were torn the most. I slowly started to role up her shirt to see what had happened to her. I gasped when I saw a bunch of deep long gashes running all along the side of her stomach. Sam looked over to see what was wrong he froze when he saw what I was looking at. I gently trailed my hand along the marks till it slid across something harder than her skin.

I found the spot again it was a gash by the center of her body. I got hold o what ever it was and pulled very slowly, pulling something out. When I got it half ways out it was covered in blood and where it wasn't red it was a white colour.

I pulled a little longer it came out into my hand. I gawked at what came out in my hand.

"Sam, look!" In my hand was a giant tooth that was very sharp. . "It's a shark tooth. Paul better get here fast before something happens." When I looked back at her face I could see she was no longer with us. "Sam, we need to get her out of here." I said looking around use.

While I was looking around I could smell Paul, Carlisle, and Edward coming. "Never mind Sam, there here." Carlisle and Edward both came through the bush running over to us at an inhuman speed. Carlisle leaned over her to see the cuts along her while Edward stayed back a little probably trying to get a reading on her mind. "What happened? We need to get her back to our house." Edward came over and quickly picked her up bride style. (AN/ I've always wanted to say that)

We all ran to there house. In my mind I asked Edward if it was ok if Sam passed the boarder line. "Yes."

~*~*~*~

We reached there house. Carlisle opened the door wide to Edward and the girl could fit through. Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Esme all can over to the living room to see what all the commotion was about. When they all looked over at the couch where Edward had placed her down, they inhaled deeply. Carlisle ran down stairs with his bag. Alice ran over to help while Bella ran over to Edward. "What happened?" Bella asked while most likely holding her breath. She was still a new born. "We don't know Seth found her like this on the beach. We think it was a shark." Sam clarified for them.

"How do you know it was a shark?" Alice wondered. I open my hand to show them what I was holding my hand. Alice looked over at it picking it up and rolling it over between her thumb and index finger. "Where did you get that?" Jasper asked who had been quiet the whole time since we walked through the door. "I pulled it out from inside that gash." I said while pointing to a deep cut on her stomach.

"Ok, I need all of you but Edward to go. Edward can you keep a profile of anything she thinks for me?" Carlisle questioned. "Sure."

~*~*~*~

3 hours later

~*~*~*~

We were all hanging out in the front yard. Emmett, Rosalie, and Nessie had joined us in playing truth or dare.

~*~*~*~

2 minutes later

~*~*~*~

Carlisle and Edward both came out to the front yard were we were playing truth or dare. Emmett was singing 'Barbie girl' and dancing when they were standing right beside us.

"How is she?" Alice blurted out after awkward minutes of silence after Emmett's performance.

"She has lost a lot of blood, and will be out for a few hours. But she will be fine."

I relaxed after his final words, 'she will be fine.'

"Can we go see her?"

"Yes, yeah can."

Me and Alice both jumped up at the same time. "Copy-cat!" we both said at the same time. "JYNX!" Emmett hollered at both of us. We ignored Barbie boy.

We all walked into the Cullen's spare bedroom where on the bed was the girl we found on the beach. Now that she was cleaned up I could see she was beautiful like I said before. She looked around the age 15 or 16. she was 5'8 and from the looks of it not even 110 pounds. Bleach blond hair flowed to her mid-back, with a little black underneath. You could tell her real hair colour was the bleach blond the black was probably hair dye. Her eyes have been shut since I found her so I had no idea what colour. Pale skin covered her body, not as pale as the Cullen's though. We all became very quiet at the sight of her. She was all covered up with stitches, bandages, and all but she looked, like shed been run over by a truck.

She looked so fragile like I could kill her with a stick (AN/ he probably could)

We all left her to recover in the room. Alice, Bella, Nessie, and Jasper all went to go hunt while the rest of the family went to go 'stuff'. Sam had left before our game of truth or dare started. I should probably go call him to tell him the news. I asked Esme if I would use there phone. I picked it up and dialed. "Hello, Sam speaking."

"Hi Sam. It's Seth,"

"Hey Seth, how is she?"

"She's fine the doc says."

"ok."

"When do you want be back?"

"Before sundown is fine. Bye Seth."

"Bye Sam."

I quickly hunt up the phone when I heard a piercing scream come from upstairs. I ran up the stairs to find all the Cullen's surrounding her in the room. Her eyes were still shut but she was screaming then it stopped. Everyone turned to Edward who looked almost of the verge of hysteria. After a while of Bella comforting Edward he finally told us what happened.

"She was on a boat, no ferry and was jumping up and down in her seat excitedly. Then her face got a really odd expression like she was just staring at something and her eyes turned all glassy. She snapped out of it and began to cry? It was really weird like she new something no one else new. Ok. So then she got all panicked looking. The ferry started tipping well falling sideways and then it hit the water. Everyone was screaming or dead. But she was just treading water staring at everyone with that blank look again when there was a fin. She screamed something to people but they didn't listen. So she started swimming away when she was pulled under and that's when she started screaming and the dream ended."

Me and the Cullens were all staring at him. "Do you think that is how she." Carlisle gestured towards her "ended up like this?"

"I think it is probably that is what happened."

We heard shifting behind us and turned around just in time to see her eyes snap open.

Those beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

**So what did you think? People please review. thx again so go ahead and click that green button.**


	3. Freakin Creepy Wierd

**Thank you all of you people who reviewed. Chapter 3**

**Her POV**

I was covered from head to toe with blackness. It surrounded me like a warm fuzzy blanket that suffocates you. I had been struggling to pull away from it but it kept sucking me back in. I then started feeling weird like the weird I get when I know something is wrong or see it but this was different, I didn't feel anything but saw things that had happened to me. Going on the ferry, falling, and being dragged under. I couldn't take it any longer. I screamed a blood curdling scream that would have woken the dead.

I felt the feeling when things are wrong happening. It was telling me to wake up. I started struggling with myself to awake from the darkness.

I was at the surface of darkness were it collided with the white from light. My luck was running low as the darkness fought back against me.

I was so close I was just an arms stretch away. And I grabbed it with the last bit of energy I had left.

I found the light. I sighed in relief and relaxed. I found myself drifting back into consciousness but the wrong feelings kept getting worse.

~*~*~*~

I quickly snapped open my eyes scared that darkness would fall upon me again if I didn't. I was in a white room lying on something very soft like a gently cloud rolling by the sun. I nervously turned my attention to the nine people standing around me.

They were all staring at me like I was a ghost. I sat up, my mind on auto-pilot as I screamed scared that they were going to hurt me even more than I was when I started.

Some of them covered there ears while two others a male blond and caramel hair coloured woman rushed over to me at an inhuman speed hat scared me even more. God I should really run right now. I think that would be smart.

I realized that there was a bronze haired teenager like me who was blocking the only exit besides the window but I'm in my shape to jump out windows.

I frantically looked around and waited to see if any of my senses started to kick in. But nothing. Come on, I'm in a room full of strangers who I think are not human. Still nothing no huge tragedy or someone going to hurt me.

I guess I could trust them if there not going to do anything to me.

I inhaled deeply and looked at all there faces. They seemed to al be in couples except one boy who stood out form all the others. There was a black haired guy with a blond, bronzy boy who is going to pay for blocking the only exit with a brown haired girl, another blond boy with a pixie like girl, and then him. I stared at him for a little while longer than the rest. His muscular build and his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?" My voice cracked from not being used in a while.

"We are the Cullens. Don't worry we wont hurt you." Said the pixie like girl. _'Alice'_ The name flew through my head. Well I guess I can see peoples name's now. That just sound freaky.

"Hello Alice." I said just to freak her out. She backed away slowly probably in shock. HA, cool I can freak people out now.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"No idea."

Truly I didn't have a clue.

"Hello my dear. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle, may I ask who you are?" Oh right I'm kind of a total stranger they found on the beach who they tended to. Gottcha there. Make sense.

"I'm Fate Sabel."

"What happened to you?" A booming voice came from behind Esme. _'Emmett'_ the voice whispered in my head again.

"Well Emmett, you see I was on a ferry that tipped. Almost killed by a shark, and swam here for 14 hours straight. That basically sums it all up."

Emmett looked totally stunned that I got his name right too. Ha-ha sucker.

"How do you keep doing that, it's kind-a-freakin' me out?"

Before I could answer I heard _'Edward'_ Edward I guess mumble. "Why can't I hear her when she's awake?"

"Well Eddie dear, I truly have no clue what you're talking about. So, do you mind filling me in on it?"

"You heard me? And stop doing that."

"Yes, I heard you."

"Fascinating." Carlisle mused excitedly.

"Hey, Fate? Can you do that whole name mumbo-jumbo on the rest of them? Or is it because I'm special?"

I looked up at all the other faces in the room. _'Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, and Seth' _Yeah, ok, this is still freakin' me out.

"Well let me see,"

I pointed to the blond boy "Your Jasper,"

Brown haired "Bella,"

Tan boy "Mr. Seth I wanna kick Emmett's butt in RockBand,"

The blond "And Rosalie back talk mutt Jake."

I was so confused now. How did I know these things about them? Double time now, FREAKY! Yeah, I like to repeat myself.

"Wow!" Jasper whispered after the chuckling from the rest died down.

"How do you know about us?" Rosalie asked in a snooty voice. Well Little Miss Brat I like to know my people so there. "Don'o."

"What are you?" Bella spoke for the first time.

"Human, not like you." Ah. Grr how do I keep knowing these things if I don't? Bella looked taken back by my last comment. So there not human? _'Vampires'_ the same creepy voice traveled through my head again. "Oh. My. God!" I shrieked jumping up out of the bed to only fall flat on the floor under me. "Aw." I puffed, the wind being knocked out of me. "What is it Fate?" Esme asked in a sweet voice. Oh now the vampies are trying to lure me in and take a bite. Where on earth do they keep there pointy things around this house? I need one now.

"Stay away from me vampire!" Ut-Ow that wasn't supposed to come out.

Jasper was in front of me somehow. When did I stand up? He had me pinned against the far wall by the neck.

"How do you know us and what we are?" Jasper threatened ready to break my neck. Ouch this stuff always look so much cooler on TV. "I don't know and I don't know! Now can you please put me down?" I started getting angry. I felt a spark running through my arms to the tips of my fingers. The lights started to flicker on and off. And the wind picked up opening the window with a gust making the room feel like ice.

Jasper and the others looked around the room like it was cursed. Ooh great new

thing-a-maj-igy again. I could feel electricity currents running through me. I was still very angry at Jasper accusing me of knowing things I didn't or in my case a word I can not come up with.

The energy inside me was building up depending on the angrier I got. Alice, the only one who was looking at me, ran across the room and pinned me to the bed so it wouldn't hurt me, the fact that she could break me like a twig was scary enough.

The wind died down and the current of electricity left me. The lights went back to there normal state.

"Everyone stop staring at me. And Jasper don't you dare say what was that because I have no idea."

What am I?

**Ooh cliff hanger. Yeah so her name is Fate. If you want to get a bit of an idea of how she looks go to my profile and at the bottom of the page i have a site that leads to a picture of how i think she looks. Thx guys plz review or I'll make Emmett sing 4 u. Or i can find a pointy thing. MOO-HAW-HAW lol. that was a really wierd evil laugh. xoxoxox**


	4. Authors Note

Yeah an authors note. I hate them to I know but yeah so to get it over with. I don't own twilight or nuttin except Fate. I will be busy with school for a while so I don't know how fast I will get to another chapter. And because you guys sat through this boring Author's Note I'm gunna Jazz it up a bit. So here are some funny sayings or small story's from other stories or ones I made up enjoy also thx u to the authors who did make some of them up.

Mine: That's life for you. Once it seems like there's a break, something else pops up and then you get a reality slap in the face that tells you, you suck! And you suddenly find yourself back to where you started from

Author of another story: But," he tried to disagree with me. I was getting frustrated with him trying to take the blame. "No Embry. But nothing. Everything happens for a reason, if not, all these things that happen to us wouldn't and life would be pointless

Author of another story: "Well Seth must be very happy with his girlfriend made from China. Now tell me how does Ken feel about his girl dating other men?" She frowned. I gasped. "And who will keep the Barbie California Dream Van." I shook my head. "The world as we know it will come to an end."

Mine: A to the W with a hint of E,S,O,M finish off with a sick little E.

Mine: There was a girl and a guy fighting and the guy says bring it on and she's like ok and pulls out a bug sharp sward her like OMG WHAT IS THAT and she's like its my sward? And he's like that is not a sward and she's like yeah your right and he's like I am and she's like yeah it's my big **POINTY STICK!**

**haha me and my pointy objects**


	5. Gone

**Ok guys I updated but Because my other story also has someone named Fate, her new name is going to be Dutchess Sabel. And she is actually 13 just looks older so here you go. This chapter is just kinda a little thing for now till I get the next full chapter done. **

* * *

**Dutchess POV**

I did the only thing I could think of. I ran, down the stairs whipping out the front door into the cold, wet, and green area. The Cullens were at the door staring at me. "Thank you," I whispered. I vanished into the forest…………

* * *

4 Years later – Dutchess is 17 now

* * *

Alice's POV

I was watching 'So You Think You Can Dance' on TV. With nothing else to do, ever since Dutchess left I've been depressed. We've never heard from her for four years. She may be dead for all I know……WAIT……who's that on?

On the TV screen walked on DUTCHESS!!! She started dancing her audition for 'So You Think You Can Dance' OH MY GOD.

"ESME!" Esme ran over to me. "Yes dear? What is it?"

"IT'S DUTCHESS!" I explained hyperly while watching her audition. She was so good, no better than good. She did acro, hip-hop, and jazz all in one.

By now all the family had heard me; they were all standing in the living room.

"I can get my sister back." I whispered.

* * *

**Ok Guys so I will be updatign soon as i get 17 reviews and sorry for not updating before mega writers block and i have a small problem..........if you review i will tell you. PLEASE CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!!!!**


	6. Look Into The Past

**Thank you all for reviewing I just couldn't leave you off like this before Christmas so I'm doing a short little like bonus chapter**

**Thank you(s) go out to….**

**The-Elusive-Charmer****- And yeah ill think about doing that idea I really like it  
**

**Awesome-Vampire -Pixie****- thank you for the review they mean a lot to me  
**

**stonecoldheart27**** – you've always expired me to write  
**

**.A.F.**** – To my lovely sister  
**

**mrsnessieblack**** – Thank you  
**

**multicoloredpens – thx  
**

**swift silence 6400**** – keep going with your story I love it  
**

**vampwolfgurl6195**** – Ur always there to cheer me up when down  
**

**Jalice Whitlock Hale**** – thank you sooo much  
**

**And I have an anonymous review – to them thx u 2**

**SO ON WITH THE BONUS CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!!!! I'm not giving away what's happened yet I'm doing a flashback in time

* * *

**

Dutchess age 5\

'The sun beat down on my hair. Feeling the warmth of a summer breeze. The rays descending upon my body. The waves a distance memory. Thy shall not wonder. H-'

A bucket of water splashed all over my face, smudging my poem.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily. I lived at an orphanage and was sitting under a tree in the backyard. No one talks or even looks at me.

I looked up to see Nate and Zach laughing at me they didn't even realize I could hear them. "Dude, nice one!" Zach said gasping for air.

"I know what a freak!" They were going to pay for that.

I stood up. "Don't call me a freak." I whisper-yelled at them.

"Oh, what was that? I didn't see anyone."

That's it.

I couldn't take people treating me like this anymore.

I raised my hand like I used to do back in the circle.

"Nate, now she's like some bitchy wizard." We'll see who the bitchy wizard is after this. Dark clouds loomed into the sky filling it with blackness.

"Um, Zach what's goin on?"

Ms. Evenary walked out side to look at the sky. She then looked over at us.

"Don't mess with me," my voice was filled with venom. Lightning came and hit my hand. Then shot out striking Zach in the chest. He flew back yards hitting the orphanage wall with a thunk.

Zach didn't get back up.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!!?" Ms. Evenary yelled at me.

Who said a girl didn't know how to play?

I am five years old.

Born, lived, and driven.

I was a mental killer. I could just kill people with out even wanting to.

Get me mad your dead.

Ms. Evenary ran inside and came back out with an older guy, around 17 maybe. He ran and tackled me to the ground. "Let go of me." I warned.

The anger was too much for me to hold on too.

I exploded.

Fire filled the air.

I got up.

And ran.

* * *

Dutchess age 10\

* * *

Five years later I am at another home. I was adopted two months ago. The family has a dad and six boys.

Dad: Matt – Age: 45

Brother 1: Andrew – Age: 13

Brother 2: Eric – Age: 14

Brother 3: Stephen – Age: 12

Brother 4: Drake – Age: 10

Brother 5: Mitchell – Age: 15

Brother 6: Brendan – Age: 17

I sat in my room looking at the night sky out the window. Five years ago on this day I blew up an orphanage. Killed 100'ds of kids. Ruined lives, dreams, and hopes.

Stephen walked into my room. "Hey Dutch, dinners ready." In the family Stephen was the nicest one.

I walked down the stairs three minutes after Stephen left. I always wore black in mourning to everything I caused. A plum collar around my neck and wrists. (Picture is like from the movie Orphan (in Google put orphan movie or go to this address).) (fanfiction wont let me put up the whoel adress so go to google put in Orphan movie and you can see her collars on her neck and wrists.)

* * *

(___.ca/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/Movies/Orphan/gallery/Orphan-movie-w05/&usg=__834LvsPPSq79UXL6UIlh6dIj3RE=&h=705&w=470&sz=73&hl=en&start=7&um=1&tbnid=99AuJAZUyKAWAM:&tbnh=140&tbnw=93&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dorphan%2Bmovie%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1T4GGLL_enCA334CA334%26sa%3DN%26um%3D1)_

* * *

"Hey, you're late by three minutes!" Matt teased. I looked at him straight in the eye and then sat down not even making a creaking sound from the floor boards.

Today they were having spaghetti. Today I was having again; nothing.

"Why aren't you eating?" Questioned Eric. He worried too much for his own good.

I just sat there staring at all of them. I never had said a word since I met them. They don't even know what my voice sounds like.

"Dutchess, you have to eat something." Andrew sighed. I got up to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Eric grabbed for my wrist. The force between us made my wrist collar come off in his hand. Looking down at my wrist you could see deep cut marks from where I tried to kill myself. I could never live knowing I killer 100 of people. "What?" I could hear Eric whisper.

All the other brothers had crowded around me making escape impossible. "Get away from me." I whispered.

I snatched back my wrist collar and ran to my room shoving them out of the way.

* * *

Eric POV

I grabbed for her wrist. Something came off in my hand. I looked down to see her wrist collar.

I always wanted to know why she wore them. I looked at her wrist. I could see deep cut marks all over them.

"What?" I whispered shocked. I didn't even know her that well and I already feel like she's my sister. "Get away from me." I heard her whisper. My brothers were all crowded around us. She pushed us all away running up to her room.

"Dad?" I asked turning around for the fist time.

"Did you know?" My dad was sitting in his chair looking shocked as we were. "Did you hear her voice thought? Even in a whisper I could tell she could sing." Brendan our musically talented brother told us.

* * *

Drake POV

Ever since I even saw Dutchess I loved her. Even though she is my sister. So being the lover boy I am, I walked up to her bedroom.

Opening the door I could see her figure shaking on the window sill. "Hey are you ok?" I asked kneeling beside her.

She looked at me with her Ocean blue eyes. "Do I look ok?" She asked in her musical voice.

She got up and turned to me. 'Do you want to know the truth?"

I nodded my head at her.

"This may take a while." She took my hand and dragged me down stairs.

Mitchell POV

I heard Drake coming back down the stairs. What surprised me most was Dutchess dragging him down the stairs.

They both sat down in the lounge.

"Sit." She told all of us. Our dad left to go for a walk after seeing her wrists.

Once all of us were seated she began. "Do you want to know the truth?"

We all nodded. "Fine."

"Seven years ago my family was killed." I stiffened which made Dutchess look over at me. "Let me clear this up for you then. Seven years ago **I **killed my family. I discovered a power I couldn't control, so I was sent to an orphanage. Did you hear about the orphanage exploding five years ago?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with this?" Andrew wondered out loud.

You could barley hear her but a faint word escaped her mouth 'Everything.'

"Five years ago I was writing a poem, the same poem than is hung on my bedroom wall. Two boys named Zach and Nate decided it would be fun to throw water on the freak so they did. It ruined my poem and that's why the beginning is hard to read. It was soaked in water. So anyways, um…after that happened I got mad at Zach for calling me a bitchy wizard so I shot him with lightning and he got knocked into the wall. Died on the spot.

Ms. Evenary got a 17 year old boy to tackle me but I was so angry that I exploded killing all 125 kids and adults at the orphanage."

We all stared at her in shock. This little fragile ten year old was a killer. "What's under your neck collar?" I asked since we already saw her wrist.

She got up. I was thinking she was going to run to her room but she actually started taking off more collars I never even knew she had.

She removed …

The Left wrist collar we already new about.

A write wrist one.

Both leg collars.

And her neck collar.

All revealing deep cut marks. The neck one was the most painful to look at. And deeper and she would have been dead.

"And know you know." Dutchess pulled back on all her collars and walked away to her room.

* * *

Two A.M.

* * *

Dutchess POV

I gathered all my things in a small suitcase. Good bye Rogers' family and thank you for everything.

I passed Matt's room. I could hear him snoring. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle in the dim light I filled it with water, took other snacks, and snatched survival gear. This in my case was an Army knife and backpack.

Turning around to grab some paper to write them a note I saw shadows lingering in the hallway.

I stood motionless waiting for them to leave. But they never did; they were waiting.

I peaked around the corner to see all the brothers: Andrew, Mitchell, Drake, Eric, Brendan but no Stephen.

I felt a cool hand cover my mouth and snake around my waist.

Stephen pulled me into the basement with all the boys following.

Stephen let go of my mouth but pulled my onto his lap so I couldn't get away. "Why?"

They new I was running away. "Because." Was my smart answer back.

"Because is not an answer Dutch." Eric pointed out.

"What are you, my teacher?" I shot back.

I tried to get up to make a dash for is but Stephen's arm around my waist was too tight. "Why?" Drake asked again. "I don't belong here."

"Yes you do!" Drake yelled at me causing looks of confusion to cross the brother's faces. "Do I?" I asked truthfully.

While they were distracted I shot up knocking over Eric in the process and ran.

I could hear their voices yelling after me. I will meat you again, I promise.

* * *

Dutchess Age 13/

I stood in line to get a ferry pass. Today I would be seeing my fake uncle. I couldn't wait. He was my father's best friend and didn't even know I was alive when my family died.

"Hello Sweetheart, how can I help you?" Asked a lady in her mid forties. "Can I please have a pass to the next ferry going to New York?" I asked in a sweet little girl's voice.

"Sure Honey. Where are your parents?"

"There dead and I'm going to see my uncle." I told her not even breaking eye contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sure. That will just be $35."

"Ok."

I got my pass and sat down to an elderly looking man.

* * *

**So watcha think of my 'Look Into The Past' Chapter? I don't know I just wanted to tell you about her more and what happened to her family and AS A MERRY X-MAS PRESENT!!!!!**

**So have fun in the snow……If there even is any *sighs* Ontario got nadda snow.**

* * *

**SilverGoldsun – Night(dot)And(dot)Day(dot)**

* * *

**LOVE YALL AND REVIW PLZ!!!! And thank you for stickign with my story sorry i havnt updated in like two months**


End file.
